


【音符萨】Tu As Besoin

by caira9898



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: “大师，您怎么想呢？”





	【音符萨】Tu As Besoin

起初只有几个音符才能伸出一根手指或撩起一缕头发，出其不意地碰到萨列里，让他猛然一惊，接连前倾躲闪。

可很快他连躲闪的余地都没有了。太多音符，过多的音符。他们如同暴雨或烈焰从四面八方扑向他，在萨列里的每寸皮肤上留下痕迹，其中一个大胆的向前，篡夺了萨列里的呼吸。

萨列里动弹不得。但只有这时候他才发现那些音符没有禁锢着他。他们松松垮垮的抚摸着萨列里的大腿、脖颈还有更私密的地方却不阻止他的行动。

是他自己。从那些被触碰到地方凭空生出的怪异的痒游走在他体内而非表面，与胸腔中的恨意和妒忌同出一辙，混合成麻痹他的剧毒而甘甜的酒液。萨列里跪在地上，自愿就着音符的手一饮而尽。

音符的鞭子沿着他饱满的胸膛划下，手掌摊开划过他的面庞又顽皮地遮住他的双眼，使不知道下一次这种痒麻的刺激会出现在哪里。

“啊、啊...”

萨列里不可抑制的呻吟。

借着这个机会，音符们将手指伸进他的口中和后面，一边玩弄他的舌头一边开拓着他。他已经湿了，他都不知道这是什么时候的事。那些或是纤细的或是骨节分明的手指插入他的后穴搅动着，带来的刺激却完全不够。不够粗，不够长，这声音在他脑海中叫嚣着，甚至凭空生出不可描绘的愿望。

鞭子打在他的乳首上。他大声叫了出来，瞬间被音符的手臂勒住脖颈。氧气被挤出他的胸腔，他开始畏光，并在视野边缘看见似星子闪烁的白光。

“……！”

他被粗糙干涩的东西入侵了。他紧张地、下意识地收缩着，感到那东西又被推进了一些。他不得不咬紧牙关。是方才在他身上肆虐的鞭子，鞭头正顺着音符一进一出的操弄着他的动作抽打在他的臀瓣上。那地方一定红了，萨列里甚至能想象出那里的皮肉被烈火灼烧的模样。也许他明天会坐也坐不下去。

他又硬了一些，而他因为这念头面部发热，头脑发昏，全身的血液都不够用似的。他硬的发疼，前方还被过于紧的裤子束缚着。他这样射不出来，音符却都心照不宣的冷落了他的肿胀。

这一切都是莫扎特的错。

萨列里的眼角渗出眼泪，他在内心大喊。

这一切都是莫扎特的错，可他对此一无所知。

“大师，您怎么想呢？”

音符们挑选了这一刻松开手，让他得以目睹莫扎特的全貌。那个混蛋站在聚光灯下，对萨列里满身乱七八糟的液体熟视无睹，这么问他。


End file.
